icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1995–96 Detroit Red Wings season
With their 62 wins, the 1995–96 Detroit Red Wings eclipsed the all-time record of most regular-season wins, which had been set at 60 by the 1976-77 Montreal Canadiens. Their 131 points during the regular season were the most since the 1976-77 Montreal Canadiens accumulated 132 points (still an all-time record). They had two winning streaks of 9 games, and had a 13–game unbeaten streak from Sunday, March 3, 1996 to Sunday, March 31, 1996, going 12–0–1 during that stretch. Having the best record in the league, the Red Wings were awarded the President's Trophy. During the 1995–96 regular season, the Red Wings were the only team to score a goal in all 82 of its games. In the first round of the playoffs, the Red Wings defeated the eighth-place Winnipeg Jets marking the Jets' final games in Winnipeg as the franchise relocated to Phoenix following their playoff defeat. The Wings then defeated the fifth-place St. Louis Blues in the second round. The latter series went to seven games, the seventh of which went to double overtime where Steve Yzerman's slap-shot goal beat Jon Casey in the top right-hand corner of the net. In the Western Conference Finals, the Red Wings were ousted in 6 games by the Colorado Avalanche who were in the first year after moving from Quebec. These two teams would start a rivalry which lasted nearly a decade. Currently, the rivalry has lessened due to poor performance of the Colorado Avalanche. Offseason Regular season *November 28, 1995: The Montreal Canadiens were playing the Red Wings at Joe Louis Arena. The day before the match, Mario Tremblay spoke to Mario Leclerc of "Le Journal de Montreal" newspaper. Tremblay mentioned that he was resentful of current Red Wings head coach Scotty Bowman. The first five years of Tremblay’s career were played under Bowman, and Tremblay told Leclerc that Bowman would always threaten to send him to the minors.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.350 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 When Leclerc approached Cournoyer, he stated that he did not want to speak about Bowman.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.351 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 The Canadiens lost the game by a score of 3-2. The next day, the Journal de Montreal had a headline that stated, Bowman has the last word.Patrick Roy, winning, nothing else, p.351 , by Michel Roy, translated by Charles Phillips, 2008, John Wiley & Sons, Mississauga, ON, ISBN 978-0-470-15616-2 *Against the Hartford Whalers on March 6, 1996, Chris Osgood became the third goaltender in NHL history to score a goal.http://www.legendsofhockey.net:8080/LegendsOfHockey/jsp/SearchPlayer.jsp?player=18352 Season standings Game log October November December January February March April Player stats Regular season ;Forwards Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes ;Defencemen Note: GP = Games played; G= Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus-minus PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals; MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Awards and records * Most Wins in One Season * Presidents' Trophy * Frank J. Selke Trophy, Sergei Fedorov * Jack Adams Award, Scotty Bowman * NHL Plus/Minus Award, Vladimir Konstantinov * William M. Jennings Trophy, Chris Osgood and Mike Vernon * Chris Osgood, Goaltender, NHL Second Team All-Star * Vladimir Konstantinov, D, NHL Second Team All-Star References *Red Wings on Hockey Database Detroit Red Wings season, 1995–96 Detroit Red Wings season, 1995–96 Category:Detroit Red Wings seasons